


Senses

by W_rabbit



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind!Scott, Gen, Scott-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_rabbit/pseuds/W_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott decides to finish his education at one of his brother's friends' school. He is, however, quite an unusual student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> So, my girlfriend had this heacanon about blind!Scott and I decided to write something for her. This is the result. Sorry for my English, it's not my first language, all mistakes are mine ^^"

There was only darkness when he entered the room, thick and heavy darkness, which made him furious. Every time he blinked, he felt a small spark of hope in his chest and though that maybe when he opened his eyes, he would be able to see again. But he never was. 

The only thing that kept him sane, was a significant improvement in his other senses. It was as if his body wanted to repay him for his lost eyesight. Thanks to that he didn’t feel lost in the darkness surrounding him and he could somehow function on his own. He had decided that he wasn’t going to give up on his life. He was just like the other people, smart and able to do things despite his defect. And this was mostly the reason why he ended up there on that particular day. 

He wanted to learn, which had been taken from him a long time ago, when his vision was starting to get blurrier and blurrier and Alex was sent on a war to some far-away country. 

The director of Xavier’s School had been his brother’s friend and gladly accepted him as one of his students. His name was Charles and he seemed to be really nice and considerate. He had a pleasant, rather confident voice and didn’t treat him with mercy, like many others, who knew about his condition, had.

Now Scott Summers was ready to begin a new life, excited to learn what new experiences awaited him. 

He finded an empty place, guiding himself with his staff. As he sat, he immidately started to create at least partial picture of the room in his head. He heard breaths of the people who were sitting near, each one a bit diffrent. Quiet voices talking. He couldn’t tell exacly how many of them were there, but probably more than five. A window must have been opened, because he could distinguish the distant growling of car engines. There was a carpet on the floor that muffled the sound of footsteps. A person sitting next to him was reading a book, it was easy to tell from the quiet rustle of paper. Someone must have turned on a fan and the gentle breeze pleasantly touched Scott’s skin from time to time. The air smelt of knowledge and it reminded him of the old bookshop he had loved when he was younger. 

„I would like to welcome my new students”, said someone in front of the desks. Scott recognized Professor Xavier’s voice. He hadn’t realise that the man was in the room and somehow that made him irritated. 

„As you probably know, my name is Charles Xavier and I’m the princepal od this school. Allow me to introduce my dear friends and your new teachers. This is Professor Lahnsherr, who teaches modern languages”, Charles continued and Scott’s irritation grew. How could he function when he couldn’t see his teachers’ faces? 

„It is nice to meet you”, Lahnsherr greeted them, his voice deep and manly, but somehow cold. At least Scott knew now how he sounded like.

„Next, there’s Professor Hank McCoy, our biology and science specialist.”

Oh, Hank. Scott obviously knew him. He had often visited them, before Alex went to the war. The older Summers always made fun of him, since he was a skinny, tall, nerdy-looking sweetheart with big glasses and even bigger feet. He wondered, whether Hank remembered him.

„And Professor Logan, who teaches history”, Charles finished, leaving everybody a bit surprised. Was that all? Did the school really managed to prosper with just four teachers? Scott was aware, that this was a course for people, who for some reason hadn’t finished high school and wanted to do so, not an actual school, but…

„Hey, bubs. As Chuck said, I’m Logan and if you think, that the fact that I’m Canadian makes me a weak-ass pushover, then you’re mistaken”, a growl pulled him out of his thoughts. Oh, great. He didn’t like the sound of this man’s voice at all.

He sounded like an asshole.


End file.
